


Despecho

by KalK



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Clark se encuentra despechado, después que Lana se casara con Lex y en un bar conoce a otra mujer





	Despecho

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a DC Comis

* * *

Suiza

Estaba amaneciendo en una pequeña ciudad, vemos un bonito Hotel. En su interior vemos dormir a un joven Clark Kent de 19 años, que después de ver a Lana Lang el amor de su vida, contraer matrimonio con su mejor amigo Lex Luthor. Salió corriendo y recorrió todo el mundo en su enojo. Para luego de unos minutos en esta pequeña ciudad, ahora el se encontraba dormido. después de tener sexo con una mujer desconocida y muy hermosa.

* * *

 

Ambos se encontraron en un bar...

El se encontraba bebiendo, aunque sabía que el alcohol no le hace daño igual decidió beber. La joven rodeada de sus guarda espaldas lo habían visto y le había parecido encantador. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo fue a buscar. Moviendo su cuerpo muy sensual, atrayendo la mirada de todo los hombres y mujeres presentes, molestando a sus acompañantes.

Al llegar donde Clark, este al levantar la cabeza se le quedo viendo. La chica era hermosa, parecía modelo. No podía dejar de verla, tiene unos hermoso ojos marrones, al igual del color de su cabello y este le llegaba a la cintura. Ella se sienta al lado de el, la chica le ofrece la mano y se presenta - Talia Al Ghul

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el dijo - Clark Kent - estrecho su mano. Ambos estuvieron bebiendo y hablando, pasando un buen momento juntos. Ella puso su mano, en el muslo de el. La mano de la chica se arrastro hasta la entrepierna de Kent y la presionó sintiendo la erección que él esperaba estaba que se siguiera manteniendo oculta por en sus pantalones.

Oh - exclamo Clark, ella le sonrió. El siempre había sido decente, pero con lo vivido con Lana y teniendo a esta belleza al lado suyo. Se le olvido y le sonrió, ella pago la cuenta. Clark la toma de la mano, pero Talia lo guío a su lugar. Antes de salir del bar, ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Su beso era dulce y suave, y cerró los ojos casi por costumbre antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La castaña estaba caliente, como,  _super caliente,_  pero no podía besar a alguien cuando estaba involucrado con Lana, cuando se volvió acordar que Lana se caso, se apartó y se quedaron mirando

¿Qué? - pregunto ella, luego de mirarla unos segundos. Clark se abalanzó sobre ella y la volvió a besar, sus labios se apretaron contra los suyos otra vez, más difícil esta vez, como realmente muy duro. Ambos se encontraban aturdidos entre si. Mordió los labios de ella y le sangro. Clark se preocupo, pero ella se veía tranquila y le sonrió - Mhmmmm - saboreo su propia sangre.

Ambos salieron de allí y una limusina los esperaba afuera, ambos entraron y el vehículo fue a su destino. Mientras que los guardias de Talia, la seguían en otros autos

* * *

 

 

Continura

* * *

Escrito por Kal-K 2.0

 


End file.
